


Doubt

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Moving stuff from FF.net]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

Annie buries her face into Armin's chest, not saying a word. Just feeling the rise and fall of his chest with each breath and the beating of his heart. He rested his chin on top of her head. Their legs were intertwined and arms around each other, Armin's hand on her waist. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a while. They didn't get much time to just lay around like this since Armin was in the Survey Corps and Annie was in the Military Police.

"Hey, Armin." Annie's voice is muffled by Armin's shirt.  
"What is it?" She could hear the smile in his friendly voice. The silence must have been making him uncomfortable. She didn't think it was uncomfortable. Sometimes the best words are the lack of them. That's all you need to get your point across. But, confirmation is needed sometimes.  
"Do you think I'm a good person?" There's a moment of deafening silence.  
"I don't think anyone is ever completely good. Some people are good to some people, some are bad to some people. It depends." She feels him adjust his hand on her waist.  
"Am I a good person to you?"  
"I know you tried to be." He says, "But, even if you aren't, I love you all the same."  
He pulls her closer.  
"Never doubt that."


End file.
